Harry Potter and Mystic Oni
by Nanashi-Nandemonai
Summary: What adventures do Harry, Hermione, Ron, and others get into when sent on an exchange program to Japan. Some H/Hr in later chapters.


Harry Potter and the Mystic Oni  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't, so don't sue. I give my faith to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
~~~~~ Scene change or time change  
  
"..." Someone talking  
  
'...' Someone thinking  
  
*** Flashback  
  
(A/N) Author's notes (in the story)  
  
(...) tranlations for the japanese words  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started in fifth year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to arrived at Hogwarts. They were all talking about their summer vacations.  
  
"I can't wait till we reaching Hogwarts, no more yelling from the Dursleys."  
  
"I know how you feel. Fred and George kept on picking on me and Ginny with their new inventions." said Ron.  
  
Once they reached Hogsmeade, they grabbed a carriage with Ginny, Lavender, and Neville. It took about a couple of minutes to reach the huge castle. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, and after a while, Dumbledore stood up and everyone silenced.  
  
"Before we start the sorting, I have a few things to say to the fifth years. This year, there will be an exchange program. You will have more information about it after the feast. Now, let the sorting begin."  
  
The sorting hat was placed on the three-legged stool and sang it's song. after about nine names, a Celeste Malfoy was called up. "Another Malfoy?" said Hermione. "Like we need another one." Celeste became a Gryffindor, to everyone's astonishment.  
  
Draco was the one that was mostly confused. His sister, a Gryffindor. 'But every Malfoy has been in Slytherin. What happended?' After the feast, Dumbledore called for silence.  
  
"We have a list of the people chosen for the exchange program. The names are: Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ginny and Ron Weasley. Now, the place of the exchange program is Japan. You have one month to prepare for the trip. We have chosen one to be the translator, Ms. Granger. Now, off to bed."  
  
Everyone exited the Great Hall to go to bed. "I can't believe that we are in the exchange program." shouted Ron. "Um, Hermione, how much japanese do you know?" "A lot, here, Konbanwa, Weasley-kun, Potter-kun" (Good Evening Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter.) (a/n: sorry, i don't know there real names so i'm putting that, gomen nasai *i'm sorry* to the nihonjins *japanese people* reading this) answered Hermione. "Woah, you're good." said Harry. "Let's go to bed, see you in the morning Hermione." "O-yasumi nasai (Good Night),"answered Hermione, going up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month later:  
  
Everyone gathered outside to bid the others a good trip. Since the japanese didn't use floo, they had to take the muggle way to get to Japan, by airplane. Ron, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were amazed by the airplane, having not seen one before. "Come on, we go inside of it." shouted Hermione. Once in the air, most of them fell asleep, seeing that it was a long trip to Japan. Hermione and Harry were the only ones that were not asleep.  
  
"So, Hermione, where did you learn how to speak Japanese?" "I went on the internet and I studied when I was in a muggle school." The ride was about five hours. Once they reached there, there was a man holding up a sign, written in japanese. "That man is looking for us, the sign says "Exchange Students"."  
  
"Sumimasen. Konniciwa, watashi no namae wa Granger-san desu." (Excuse me. Good Afternoon, my name is Ms. Granger.) "Eigo o hanasemasu ka?" (Do you speak English?) questioned Hermione. "Hai," answered the man. "Good, we are the exchange students." said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, follow me to the bus. By the way, I'm Mr. Tanaka." They followed him out to the front where a bus was waiting for them. The man driving the bus said, "Dochira (where)?" "Tokyo o-negai." Eveyone took a seat, mostly near the front. Hermione, since she was from a muggle family, took out her portable cd player, putting in "Pink's" new cd, "Mizzunderztood". She then pulled out her little speakers. "Does anyone want to listen to music?" Everyone agreed, so she turned it on. During the rest of the way, Hermione and Ginny mostly sang the lyrics while the boys listened, with interest. (a/n: 0_0, Draco and his goons listen, WITH INTEREST)  
  
"We're here," said Mr. Tanaka. "Ok, so Ms. Granger is the translator, correct?" "Correct sir." said Hermione. "Ok, almost all of the students don't speak English very good. The Great Hall is that way, the Opening feast is about to begin."  
  
When the gang walked into the Great Hall, every eye laid on them. "Ah, the exchange students have arrived." said the Headmaster. "Hello, welcome to Tomedo, School of Sorcery. You have to be sorted into the different house. This is just like the sorting at your school. Though the houses are different. There is Dragon, Tiger, Badger, and a Hawk. Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle and Draco Malfoy are in Dragon. The rest of you are in Tiger." (a/n: sorry, i don't know the japanese name for them, and i know that they sound stupid, gomen nasai.)  
  
"Konniciwa, Watashi no namae wa Sakura desu."O-namae wa nan desu ka. (Good Day, my name is Sakura. What is your name?) "Watashi no namae wa Granger-san." answered Hermione. "Gomen nasai, watashi wa eigo ga sukoshi shika hanasemasen." (I'm sorry, i only speak a little English) "Daijobu desu. Wakarimasu."(That's all right, I understand you.) answered Hermione.  
  
After the feast, the group followed their classmates to their rooms. Sakura helped Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny find their room. "You have four beds, this is your room." "We share a room, both girls and guys?"said Ron. "Hai" answered Sakura. 


End file.
